ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 Night, Kayla and Vicky- New Friends
Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla comes in, panting very slightly. Her bags and cases of equipment had already been placed in the room Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky looks up. She recognized the other girl from the speech by the Raven. “Oh, you must be Kayla. I’m Vicky. Nice to meet you.” Her tone is polite and Vicky offers a hand. First impressions were important. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla grins, sticking her paw out and gripping Vicky's hand. "Nice to meet you Vicky. You're pretty cute." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky blushes pretty brightly before calming herself forcefully. “Um... thanks... so, is this your power?” She motions to Kayla’s paws, desperate to change the subject away from herself. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Nah I'm hypertech. Made myself like this." Kayla gestures to her full wolfy glory. "Pretty amazing, am I right?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky looks Kayla over. “Does it make you stronger? Can you see better? Hear better? Maybe some night vision?” Vicky seems to be pretty excited about the prospect of someone enhancing themselves. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla nods, "Yeah pretty much all of those. Smell enhanced too and the teeth aren't something to laugh at." She poses flashing her wolf teeth Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky smiles and claps her hands. “That’s amazing! I’d love to spar sometime, if you don’t mind. It would be fun to have a good challenge.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "That sounds great! I'd love to cross fists!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky grins. “Just don’t expect me to go down easy.” She moves to sit down and a ghastly hand appears and scratches her shoulder before vanishing. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Woah that was cool!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky takes a second, then realizes. “Oh! That’s my ability.” She smiles and a ghastly figure appears sitting beside her. “Her name is Oversoul.” The ghastly figure reaches out a hand to shake. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "I can touch it?" Kayla asks excitedly, taking its hand without waiting for confirmation. She starts walking around it poking and prodding in different places and trying to catch a scent off it Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 There is no scent. In fact, had Kayla not been touching and seeing the figure, it wouldn’t be apparent it was there. The ‘skin’ of Oversoul is warm to the touch and feels almost like a layer of soft skin over something dense. “Go ahead.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "So cool... is there a way to take a sample for testing? I wanna see what it's made out of." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Oversoul seems to look at Kayla before vanishing. “Um.. I don’t think you can. She kind of vanishes instead of getting hurt.” Vicky shrugs. “I don’t know how it works.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Damn." Kayla's nose and snout crinkle. "Guess I should start unpacking." She sighs Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 “Need a hand?” Vicky asks. Two hands appear above her shoulders. “I’ve got four.” She is obviously not great at jokes but is trying. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Wouldnt be opposed to help. Will get it done faster then maybe we can have some fun." Kayla winks(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky blushes more and holds up her hands. “Um, I’m good. I’ll help, but really... it’s been a long day and we should probably... Uh...” sleep wasn’t the right word... how to diffuse this... situation. “Rest. Yeah. Sleep sounds good.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Another time then." She shrugs not missing a beat. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky breaths a sigh of relief. She wasn’t ready for something like that. “So, what’s first?” Oversoul appears and cracks her knuckles, though it doesn’t actually make a sound. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Clothes, I suppose." Kayla opens one of her suitcases and starts taking clothes to the drawers Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky nods and helps out as best she can. “I never thought I would meet a real hypertech, though. It has to be incredible to be able to just intuitively invent.” She is genuinely interested, having never met one before. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "I'm pretty awesome! I can't do devices too well. Mainly chemical and biological stuff." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky looks to Kayla as Oversoul folds clothes in almost a habitual way. “That’s amazing, though! You can probably help a lot of people out with that, whether by altering them or just being a hero.” She gives Kayla an encouraging smile. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Uh thanks." Kayla sounds a little hesitant Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 “Something wrong?” Vicky asks, looking concerned. This was potentially her first friend. She had to help if she could. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Eh it's nothing. Just that I was already sort of helping people, making medicines for my dads company but I stopped that to come here." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky shrugs. “It’s just another way to help people, becoming a hero I mean. So haven’t you just chosen what you want while still helping people?” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Yeah." Kayla opens a second suitcase of clothes, deciding not to tell Vicky that shes less interested in becoming a hero than she thinks she is Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky leaves it alone, sensing that conversation is at an end. “Um... so, did you want to be friends..?” Shes a bit hesitant. Most people didn’t care for her growing up, either being afraid of her ‘scary’ dad or intimidated by her own nature. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla is thrown off for a second, "Sure!" She says happily after a beat Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky let’s out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiles radiantly. Behind her, Oversoul almost seemed to smile. “My first friend.” She focuses back on the clothes. “You have a lot of nice clothing, Kayla.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Thanks! I like sports wear most of the time but it's nice to have options." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky thinks of her own clothing, which is rather drab in comparison. “I think we will get along just fine.” She pauses. “Oh, I saw the gym they have here. I’ll definitely be going there a lot. Want to go together?” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "That sounds awesome! Of course!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky internally does a fist bump. Outside she nods. “I look forward to it.” She eyes Kayla’s arms. “Though don’t expect me to be super strong or anything.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Effort is always what matters most!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky grins and nods. “We will definitely get along.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla grins back, "I'm glad." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky helps Kayla unpack the rest of the way and then lays down on her bed, unsure of where to go from here. Oversoul, tiny now, paced across her chest in thought. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Be right back! I'm going to take a shower." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky waves. “I’ll be here.” She should probably get a shower too. After Kayla, though. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla brings a nightgown with her. She doesn't take super long and comes back with her fur still slightly damp Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky watches the other girl come in. “That must take a while to dry.” She stands and stretches, Oversoul vanishing. “I think I’ll grab a shower, too, though.” Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 Kayla sets up some of her equipment before laying down in bed Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky pauses by the doorway. “If you fall asleep before I get back, I just wanted to say thanks. I’m glad I got someone nice as my roommate.” She heads out the door to go get her shower in. Ezra the Floofmaster08/06/2018 "Same goes to you!" Kayla gives her a grin. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/06/2018 Vicky appears roughly 20 minutes later with her hair still damp and her pajamas on. Her top few buttons are undone, but she thinks nothing of it as she walks in the room and takes a seat on her bed. (If Kayla is still up or not is up to you) August 8, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/08/2018 Kayla is messing around with some of her equipment, she doesn't notice Vicky's return Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/08/2018 Vicky plops down on her bed and pulls her tablet out, starting to look through the things on it. “Ravenhold is pretty amazing....” she says in a low voice to herself. Meanwhile, Oversoul appears as a small figure and sits on her shoulder. August 10, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster08/10/2018 Kayla leaves her experiment and stretches, collapsing onto her bed August 11, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/11/2018 “What were you working on, if you don’t mind me asking?” Vicky asks, looking over. The best way to make friends was to take an interest in their interest. Or so she heard, anyway. August 16, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 6:31 PM Kayla grins, "Drugs!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Thursday at 8:31 PM Vicky gives her a confused look. “Like... enhancements?” She knew Rook used some sort of drug like that to give him strength. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 8:39 PM "Nah, while I've made some of those this one is more of the get you high kinda drugs." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Thursday at 8:42 PM “Oh... I see.” Vicky said slowly, not sure how to take that. She wasn’t against drugs, but they weren’t really her thing either. Well, she wasn’t against the drugs that didn’t ruin your life. “Any side effects?” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 8:45 PM "The plan is for none." Kayla winks Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Thursday at 8:48 PM Vicky feels a bit relieved. “Is it psychedelic? Or is it similar to certain highs you get from pills? I’ve never done anything myself but it might be a great alternative to some of the more dangerous drugs if you succeed.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 8:49 PM "A little more on the psychedelic side." Kayla laughs, Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Thursday at 8:51 PM Vicky smiles a little. “Well, maybe I’ll try some if you can ensure it’s safe. It would be interesting.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 8:52 PM "I try everything myself first!" Kayla grins August 19, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 6:54 PM “Just don’t hurt yourself. I wouldn’t like it if you did.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:55 PM "I'll try not to but no promises." A smile is in her voice as she answers Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 6:57 PM Vicky frowns. “Just make sure you tell me when you do then. I’ll carry you to the nurse if you get hurt too bad.” She couldn’t tell Kayla not to take chances when she knew heroes did that on a daily basis. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 6:59 PM Kayla gives her a loose salute Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:02 PM Vicky can’t help but giggle a little. Then she pauses. “Sorry if this sounds rude, but... does it feel good if someone scratches your ears?” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:04 PM Kayla cocks her head to the side and blinks rapidly for a moment. "I don't know. No one ever has." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:05 PM “Oh. I was just curious.” She goes back to her tablet, resisting the urge to ask further questions. Though... she would have to find out about Kayla’s abilities. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:06 PM Curious, Kayla starts scratching her own ears, trying to find the answer Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:07 PM Vicky notices and watches intently, trying to see the results. Her fingers press a few buttons on her tablet, taking notes. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:11 PM Kayla shrugs, "Maybe if someone else did it." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:11 PM “Would you like me to try?” Vicky offers. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:12 PM "Sure!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:13 PM Vicky stands up and walks over, pausing as she leans over Kayla, hand at the ready. “Are you sure?” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:16 PM "Of course." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:17 PM Vicky starts scratching behind Kayla's ears, watching for reactions as if it's an experiment. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:18 PM Kayla cranes her head, seeming to enjoy it Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:19 PM "How does it feel? Do you think it might distract you if someone did it randomly? Do you feel a bit at ease?" Her questions are purely scientific curiosity. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:20 PM "Its calming. I don't know if it would distract me." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:25 PM Vicky smiles and nods, Stopping to stand up straight and type a few things down on her tablet. "That's good to know. If you're ever feeling stressed, let me know, and I'll scratch them for you." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Sunday at 7:28 PM "Thanks!" Kayla lays down in her bed Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Sunday at 7:30 PM Vicky goes back to her own bed, satisfied with what she got. If she could understand her classmates better, she could help them better. That's what friends did. Category:Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kayla Roleplay Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay